no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Suspect
Suspect is the twenty-first episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a shot of a snowy landscape, some birds on the left, a frozen river in the background and a crate stuck in the snow. A barrel then rolls down a hill, with Chalchiutlicue in her human form, sliding down the hill with a wooden part in her hand. She drops it, kneels, grabs the barrel and moves it upright. Pensive music starts to play as a close-up of her face is shown. The scene transitions to a flashback of Calamity in nagual form, Wrip, and Vinkle walking in a forest. Calamity asks what Charles looked like, with Wrip replying "Brown hair... brown clothes" and that he was a pretty boring human kid, stopping as she is saying this. Calamity tells her she can be more helpful, to which Wrip agrees but says she shouldn't get her hopes up. She then continues and says it was a traumatic experience as she grabs a bottle, drops it on the ground and transforms into Charles. Calamity looks at her, turns her around, only to realise she only transformed in his backside twice, because she didn't see his face or the rest of the front end. Upon realising this, Calamity annoyingly says "Eh!", to which Wrip replies that she didn't get a good look because some angry McCoy girl kinda got in the way of his face. The scene returns to the present time with Calamity - again in human form - kneeling by the barrel. A bell-like tone can be heard as she look up. The camera moves to a view of some houses in Hollow as another tone sounds and some quacking ducks can be heard. A man is standing in front of a house, with the camera focusing on a close-up as he knocks on said door, the person opening it, with the man in the doorway asking him if he minds if he asks a few questions. As this happens, Paula's blue bull is shown sleeping in the background, with a little hand-made tent being put over the wagon where the group resides. The man begins that "it" (Quetzalcoatl) attacked a child yesterday and that Chalchiutlicue was said to have been defending it. As he speaks, Corn is seen in his human form, eavesdropping him. He looks back to see Kajortoq - also in her human form - bridling the jackalope, saying that hopefully that it will keep him from chewing on things. Corn then walks over to her and asks Kitty where Calamity is, Kitty replying that she's still trying to get a cart. She continues and says that, with a little luck, it might not even be stolen. Corn shyly says "Oh..." and looks down, with Kitty looking back and saying that she won't steal anything because she isn't with Huehuecoyotl . Kitty then asks Corn what is wrong, with him saying that she was so angry, to which Kitty asks if she was, then tells him that Ichabod will go and get her soon so he doesn't have to, but before she can finish the sentence, Corn interrupts her by saying "No!". Kitty is surprised as Corn then changes his tone to try and ask her something but fails, with a few seconds of silence ensueing before Kitty tells him that mayble she will fetch her. She puts her hand on him and tells him to get some sleep. Soft banjo music plays as the camera pans back to the town of Hollow. Kitty walks through the town as two people look inside a wagon shop and a black man reads a newspaper. Kitty stops to look at the wagon outside, then notices the shop sign. She then tells herself that the place is too pristine for Calamity to have been there and that she's "diggin' in refuse". Out of nowhere, Ozma Angeline tells Kitty that she saw her as she appears next to her. She tells her that she went over "this way" as she points to the right. Kitty gets shivers all over her body, then wishes a good morning to Angel as she closes her eyes. The banjo music changes to violin music as Angel proposes to Kitty to take her to Calamity, to which Kitty nervously tells her that she "sure can" as she walks to the right, Angel hopping after her in delight. Kitty then says that, just like how she shouldn't be surprised that she seems to be materialised from the ether, she came to her to ask her about that pumpkin head (Kitty promised her to make a new pumpkin head for Brom Bones in episode 12 called Three for a Death), to which Angel thanks her for it. However, she continues that Brom's head isn't as important as her other request, then Kitty stops and becomes startled as she mentions Charles. Kitty then tells her that someone who's willing to kill strangers is "a bit beyond a mother's help", with Angel assuring her that he hasn't killed anyone because she can tell if someone dies. He has promised to let the ones trapped in crystal go once he has all the pieces they wear, anyway. Kitty says that, once the pieces are broken, they can't take the Black Tezcatlipoca off of the people anymore, and that there's no other way to fight it. Angel sketchily looks away and says that he hasn't done anything really, REALLY bad... yet, turning her eyes as she says that, with Kitty responding that he hasn't because he can't get away with it. She then continues that people don't want what's fair, they want what they want and that, "if there's anything you can set your watch by", then gets interrupted by two Jackalopes who are running away as they make screaming noises, then finishes the sentence and says that people will lie to get it. The Jackalope seller meanwhile runs to Kitty to tell her that her blankets drove his Jackalopes stirr-crazy, causing them to knock down the gate and run off. As he tells this, Angel looks past Kitty to look at him. Kitty dryly tells him that the blankets give back three fold what they were traded for, meaning that he gave her his best Jackalope and got three blankets for it that will bless three other Jackalope to be just as good. As she says that, one of the Jackalopes is trying to get the bag of food the woman from the last episode holds, and one Jackalope jumping on the roof of a house, as another already lays on it. She continues that she "has got to hand it to his gusto" and that even she didn't think she'd try to flimflam her to such a catastrophic degree. The man then replies that if she expected him to lie to her, she wouldn't have done business with him. She quickly tells him to do him any favors, as a Jackalope hops after the fat woman with the groceries in the back. He then begs her, saying "Please, please" and offers her to give her his best Jackalope instead of "the other one I gave you", to which Kitty says that she believes that there are three mad Jackalopes that are running around and proposes one righted wrong for each, which are three people other than her and that she will keep the mongrel one. She then tells him that she got no reason to let "the poor thing" back in his custody, then walks off as the man stutters "But...". She tells him to take the deal or not, and that it won't be no skin off her back as she walks off, the man annoyingly staring at her. After she is done with the conversation, Kitty then tell Angel "Alright fine!", but she has got to tell her one thing, then asks her if he has trapped all three siblings yet. Angel tells her no, stating that "the lady" (Xochiquetzal) couldn't be caught, and that she's so happy that Kitty is helping him. Now, she asks her what she has in mind, but before she can finish her sentence, Angel dissapears behind a wooden pole, spooking Kitty. The camera cuts to the two Jackalopes on the roof looking scared, sitting right above Kitty. Meanwhile, Calamity is still working on creating a cart. She is putting a corset on a pole, tying up the laces as someone is rolling a wheel through the snow, causing Calamity to look up. It is then revealed that it is Charles, who wishes her a good morning, as music starts to play and a bird flies off. Calamity asks him what he wants, to which he asks if she needs a wagon wheel, and that he just happens to have one. Music plays again briefly as she distrustingly looks at him and asks him what he wants for it, to which he says "Nothing". Calamity replies with "In a pig's eye", to which he confusedly says "Alright..." and says that he wants to see her friend again as he lets the wheel roll down the hill. He continues and mentions "the one who bit me" (referring to Corn, who bit him in the previous episode) and that he wants to make amends, the wheel rolling and coming to a stop next to her. Calamity quickly says "Nope!", to which he says that he was the one who bit him, that he's not mad about it but just thinks it's right that he ought to be responsible. He asks her "Don't you?", to which Calamity sarcastically asks if she got this straight, then continues that a creature three times his size nearly killed him, and all he wants is just an apology. Dramatic music begins to play as he says he's just braver then most people in a slightly annoyed tone, with Calamity responding that brave is being scared and facing your fears, then proclaims that he is something else. She tells him to "beat it Kunlangeta" before she bites him, transforming into her nagual form. He looks on angrily, then leaves by walking away. Calamity stands and looks on as the dramatic music fades, with Kitty finding her and saying "There you are!" as she walks down a hill. Calamity then tells her that cart just needs a wheel and she would have come back. Kitty asks her "What, like that?", with Calamity looking at the wheel, walking over to it, picking it up and throwing it to the right of her. She then tells Kitty that she can't because it's "waaaay over there", pointing at it. She asks her if she wants to help her find another one, with Kitty sarcastically agreeing, then asking if she should be in nagual form right now. Calamity tells Kitty that there was a weird kid here before, which was the one Corn attacked yesterday (in the previous episode). He had brown hair like what Wrip said "that Charles kid" had, and that he seemed real interested in Corn. A few seconds of silence ensue, then the final scene begins and shows the blue bull resting outside of the tent. Dramatic music plays as Corn sits by himself inside. He hears the steps, then asks if he please can get some time alone, to which the Jackalope in front of him bleats as the music turns from dramatic to lighthearted. He grabs the rope as the camera abruptly cuts to black, ending the episode. Appearances * Chalchiutlicue * Wrip * Vinkle * Quetzalcoatl * Kajortoq * Angel * Charles * Marshal Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L. Jones (Jackalope Salesman) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Masquerader (Quetzalcoatl) * Teeheemilady (Old Lady) * Squidjoose (Marshal) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation and Coloring) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Design) * Kaishu Menella (Additional Coloring) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) * Masquerader (Quetzalcoatl) * WoolyWorld (Jose) * Jas (Xochipilli) * Squidjoose (Marshal) Crew * Kaishu mennella (Art Help) * Dee S. (Art Help) * Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia None. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:No Evil Category:Videos